


Ice and Freeze

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, I just imagine Iskall in hitman clothes the whole time, I'll stop with all the cold stuff, Iskall saves the day!, Mumbo and Grian are just adorable don't fight me on this, Near Death Experiences, The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway, Well maybe a little, but he does to Stress, dude i just woke up i can't think of tags, it's too coOoooOold for you here, okay does the story draw an actual parallel to the game ice and freeze, or am I overthinking things?, well if you look closely maybe not, why is 'the cold never bothered me anyway' an actual tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: It was just the average day for Stress. Wake up, shake off another of Sahara's attempts to sell her ice, visit the shopping district, tend to her alimoos, then...Well, being stuck in a frozen prison isn't really a regular thing.How did this happen?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Ice and Freeze

It's cold.

It's too cold.

Stress opened her eyes, looking around her with heavily lidded eyes. Around her sat a thick wall of blue ice, blocking most of the light out. The ceiling was tall enough for her to stand in, though barely, and she could touch all walls with outstretched arms. Her head was still spinning, and her armour was gone, leaving her at the mercy of the cold. 

How did she get here?

She remembered tending to her alimoos, up at the top of her base, after her meeting with sahara. She remembered elytra sounds, before someone collided with her, knocking her into the ground. She remembered a silver ring before her world turned black.

Why was she here? 

Eyes now wide open, she felt around the wall beside her. It was solid, not melting in the slightest. She had to be near her base, then, the ice biome. Anywhere else and the sun would melt her icy cage.

The cold was starting to seep into her body, despite having grown accustomed to the ice biome all her life. Looking through her inventory, she realised all her items were taken, except for a little bit of string. She had nothing. 

She had to get out.

Grunting, she forced herself to turn, facing the wall now. Pulling back her fist, she forcefully punched the ice block in front of her. It didn't even splinter. Still, she had to keep trying. She couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if she stayed here. It would be a long time before she could properly respawn.

With each painful punch, she felt her body becoming weaker and weaker. Her head still thrummed uncomfortably, her knuckles were beginning to split open. Still, she punched the block, allowing a tired smile as the block finally cracked.

Her blood seeped into those cracks, painting them a dark red.

She fell back with a gasp, arms trembling with exhaustion. Her fists were burning, as if flames were licking at the open wounds. Gritting her teeth, she used her left hand to pick out a few smaller shards of ice, tearing the bottom of her shirt and putting them in it. Pressing this against her wound, she let out a heavy sigh. 

She was well and truly stuck here.

Distantly, the sound of rockets sparked hope in her chest. Iskall was back! She scrambled to the little dent she made, hoping the ice was thinner there.

"Iskall! Help!" She yelled, ears throbbing at the echoing sound. The sound of rockets grew stronger and her heart leapt out of her chest, soaring. She could be saved!

The hope died down as his figure cast a shadow down on her, flying above her ice prison. 

"Iskall!" She cried, hearing the rocket sounds grow smaller, further. The hope in her chest simmered until it disappeared, the cold enveloping her shivering figure.

It was cold, it was too cold.

She slumped over in the corner, heart racing even as her fingers started to numb and tremble. The makeshift ice pack slipped from her grasp, spilling all over the floor. It did not matter much, at this point.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she felt a tear slip down her cheeks. There were some deaths worse than others, some deaths that lasted for hours. She knew she would respawn, but some part of her still feared it, especially knowing how painful the next few hours will be.

Did none of them really notice her absence?

Her fingers gripped the opposite wrist, feeling the communicator band. The communicator! Looking up with a start, she traced a shaking finger along the communicator. The words were glitchy from the cold, but some letters still flashed across the small screen. 

Not even daring to hope, she tried pressing her fingers to the keys, but she could not tell what message got out, if any. Hopefully it was enough to send the hermits looking. Settling down now, she lay across the small space, knees to her chest. The hermits might come soon, or her death might come first, she did not know, but surely it would be okay to take a rest...

Time seemed to slow in her ice-induced haze. Her skin felt burning against the icy floor, lips cracked and cold to the touch. Her face was painful, jabbing pains like little tongues of fire prickling her nerves. She could barely even move, twitching helplessly against the too hot and too cold ice.

The sound of a pick chipping the ice rose her from her stupor, though her head was to tired to turn. She'd lost the feeling in her fingers a while ago. 

"Stress?" Her lips moved to answer, but only an icy breath left her parted lips. Iskall's voice only grew stronger the closer he got to her. "Stress!"

His warm hands slid under her fragile frame and her heart could have soared out of her chest. She was saved! She locked eyes with him, hoping her gratefulness would be communicated over.

"Don't worry Stress, we'll get you warmed up at Sahara, then we'll figure out how it happened, don't you worry!" She felt herself being lifted up as Iskall took to the skies, seeing the corporate building in her field of vision. Why Sahara? Maybe Iskall thought his base would be too cold, that was it, right?

Iskall landed smoothly in the conference room, she felt nothing more than a bump. Iskall settled her against Grian's chair, helping her into a sitting position. Judging from the running sounds, the other Architech boys were in.

"Stress!" That must be Grian. "I made you a bed, near the redstone where its warmer, you'll be alright in no time!" She felt rough hands wrap a blanket around her, probably Mumbo then. Iskall lay a hand around her shoulder, leading her gently to the makeshift bedroom.

Seating her down, the other Architech boys sat on her two sides, rubbing her shoulders comforting. "You're safe," Grian and Mumbo seemed to continuously mumble, as if it were more for themselves than her. Iskall held out a cup of steaming tea to her lips, smiling.

The sun caught the reflection of the architech's silver rings. Iskall's one seemed to be laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> *slams table* *chanting* she didnt die! she didn't die!
> 
> but, was it really much better?
> 
> I hope y'all noticed the thing this time, it's much more obvious :)


End file.
